Jason King
Jason King is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream. He is portrayed by Jack Gleeson. He was a friend of David Parker and Emma Graham. He was killed by his best friend, David Parker. Biography In a normal lesson Maths, Jason King is sitting with David Parker, Emma Graham and Noa Knight. They are talking but on the same time Mr. Chapman, their maths teachter comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again n the break, Sarah is sitting alone. She eats some fries in the canteen. David, Emma, and Jason walk to her. David pushes her head into the fries. No teacher sees it. David, Emma, and Jason are walking laughing away. They also bully her later on social Media. Later they hear that the boyfriend of Isabelle Fletcher, Logan Grant, was killed by a killer with a mask. The whole class talks about it. Lucas Jackson thinks it was Isabelle. She was the only one with him. Don says that she won't kill her boyfriend. Mr. Robinson thinks it was an unknown victim with a mask. What a bastard to wear a mask, David says. Jason is sitting behind Sarah and bullies her again, but nobody sees it. Later also more people get killed, Vanessa Land. The class argues again about the killing. During it, David wants to bully Sarah again. Noa and Sam see it. David does it, but Jayden is faster and attacks him. They fight. Emma and Jason help David. The teacher goes fast to it to stop it. What a sucker, Matthew says. Ok, the lesson is done, all leave. The next day on school, it is halloween, and everybody is excited for the Halloween party tonight. Nobody cares even about Don's and Matthew disappearance. In the lesson maths, they are again discussing who is the Scream. David, Emma, and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. He is really done with it and he sends them to the director. At the director, Jason, Emma and David have got a punishment. They have to clean the canteen during the breaks. The next break they do it. David collected a lot of trash. He sees Sarah is alone and he walks to her. He throws all the trash on her. Jayden sees it attacks David. They fight. Sam and William see it. They both agree Jayden really changed because of Sarah. David and Jayden are still fighting until the fight is stopped by a janitor. They both go to the director. Jason had no idea what to do. He thinks David is a bit going too far. The next night, David is back and he goes with Jason and Emma to the party. On the party, Emma and Jason are searching for Sarah, but can't find her. David went to the toilet. Later a show starts. Mr. Chapman starts a show. Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candies for everybody, the other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full of Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens the last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. Mr. Chapman is really sad about it. Emma and Jason walk away. During everything that happened, Emma, Jason, and David are still bullying Sarah. David has thrown a stone trough her house window. Jayden, who sees it attacks them again for the so much time. The next day, They are the toilets because Sarah went in. Emma, Jason, and David are standing before Sarah on the toilet. They wait for that she comes out, Mr. Robinson sees it and asks them to go away. They do. They later here that Mr. Robinson is killed. now they are really done with it. They call Detective Richards. He has to find out who the Scream is. The next day on school, Detective Richards ask children about the murderer on school. His team is making a result. More people are later killed. The next day on school. The class is very empty. David, Emma, and Jason are angry that Sarah isn't in school, not knowing that she is death. Emma and Jason later go to Sam's house to ask if David is there. He is a lot away last times. They also heard an explosion. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David?? Emma says. No, he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion?? Yes, we have. When Emma wants to sit down she falls on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throat. Jason and the others are shocked. Sam sees somebody in his house and attacks him. The Scream walks further in the house and he goes back in the living room, where he picks his knife and takes Noa. What the hell are you doing this Sam says. Why you killed Vanessa and Julie?? Isabelle and Bruce both say. Because I always hated them. Sam notices a female voice. Then don't be a coward and let see your face. The Scream picks up his mask and throws it on the ground. Noa sees it and is very shocked. Her own friend was the Scream all time. Mette, Why are you doing this?? Jason says. Mette, please, you really don't want to kill your friend Noa says. I am your friend, why you will kill me. Because I was always jealous at you Mete says, You always get the hot boys. And now I will kill you. Mette wants to put her knife in Noa, but it is stabbed her self. Sam runs to it and saves Noa. Mete falls death on the ground. The killer is standing behind her. It is a third Scream. He also removes his mask. She is mine he says. Nobody will kill her. Jason is very shocked. The third Scream is David! Ok who of you stupid guys will die first. My friends Lucas and Mette were only pawns. I am glad you killex Lucas, Sam. What?? You killed him?? Noa says. Sam sadly say it is right. Noa thanks him. It is no time to thank each other. It is your time to die!!!! He picks up his knife and ran to them. He wants to stab Sam, but Jason jumps before him. Go!! He says, you can thank me in heaven. Hahahaha you saved him??? Jason is stabbed but fights back. The others run away. Jason is not strong enough and is stabbed multiple times. He dies later. Relationships Allies * Emma Graham † - Best friend * Noa Knight - Friend * Sam Stone - Normal classmate turned Friend * William Wilson † - Normal classmate turned Friend * Bruce Wakefield - Normal classmate turned Friend * Isabelle Fletcher - Normal classmate turned Friend * Sarah Adams † - bullied by him * Don Carpenter † * Matthew Smith † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † - Maths Teacher * Rudy Robinson † - English Teacher * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell † * Charlotte Cole † * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † Enemies * David Parker/The Scream † - Best Friend turned biggest Rival and killer * Mette Lewis/The Scream † * Lucas Jackson/Scream † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu